<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lovers of River Song by wretcheddyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167563">The Lovers of River Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/pseuds/wretcheddyke'>wretcheddyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, flirty river meets top!yaz, or i guess d/d/s, timey-wimey stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/pseuds/wretcheddyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman stood before her is haloed by froths of golden tresses. Her eyes are bright and lively, webs of amber, opal, slate and peridot dancing in her irises. She’s undeniably beautiful. “I’m sorry. Do I know you?” </p><p>AKA Yaz finally meets the Doctor's wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan/River Song, Yasmin Khan/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncartardis/gifts">clowncartardis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Now </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The bubbles fizz down the back of Yaz’ throat as she takes another sip from her crystal champagne flute. She shifts uncomfortably in her dress and heels. They’d only been here two hours and the straps were digging in uncomfortably. <em>That’s what you get</em>, Yaz thinks. She’d requested a fancy party, dressing up, the full works. Mostly to see the Doctor scrubbed up nice but she'd missed the glamour of a soirée being on so many messy adventures. The heels she hadn’t missed quite so much. Plus, after that morning's awkward interaction with Ryan and Graham—  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ay Yaz, you were with the Doctor last night weren’t you?” Ryan asked. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, why?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Any idea why she’d strip down in the middle of the console room?” Graham nodded to the pile of clothes strewed about the console room, including the Doctor’s underwear hanging limply from the main lever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, she—… Umm… She probably… got hot?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought it best to put some distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>She can see the Doctor across the room chatting and gesticulating to a man who must stand at least eight feet tall. He’s got arms as thick as tree trunks and the Doctor looks so tiny in comparison it makes Yaz’ chest ache. She’d chatted to so many strange folks in the last hour—a short red man who'd looked remarkably like a sweet potato angrily told her to watch out when she'd accidentally stepped on his toe—she was happy to take a break, sit back and observe the bizarreness of the room. Various humanoids of different colours, sizes, and textures wonder past. Some wearing tuxes, others nothing at all. <em>This is my life now, </em>she thinks. </p><p> </p><p>“Detective Khan. Aren’t you looking divine this evening.” The voice is rich and sweet and thick like honey, dripping in flirtatious energy. Yaz whips her head around, alarmed. She’s on an alien planted for God’s sake, who the hell could possibly recognise her here? <em>Who is </em><em>Detective?</em> And that voice, as sweet as it sounds, definitely isn't one she recognises.  </p><p> </p><p>The woman stood before her is haloed by froths of golden tresses. Her eyes are bright and lively, webs of amber, opal, slate and peridot dancing in her irises. Her black dress hugs her curves deliciously and long slender fingers gently clasp a glass of champagne. She’s undeniably beautiful. “I’m sorry. Do I know you?” Yaz asks once her mind has caught up with her.  </p><p> </p><p>The woman's eyebrows raise just a fraction with surprise before she lets out a sigh. “Gosh, you do look young.” She smiles warmly and moves to tuck a lock of hair behind Yaz’ ear.  </p><p> </p><p>Yaz freezes. “Who are you?” She frowns, pulling back from the inappropriately intimate touch.  </p><p> </p><p>“Spoilers.” She grins widely. “Where is she? I suppose if you haven’t met me yet, neither has she.”  </p><p> </p><p>The mental gymnastics it takes to fully understand what this woman is saying are gruelling. A thousand questions rush through her mind but Yaz settles on the most obvious. “You know the Doctor?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Better than anyone, darling.” She says coyly, taking a purposefully slow sip of her champagne. “I’m her wife.”  </p><p> </p><p>Yaz feels like the floor has just been ripped out from under her. A million thoughts rush through her head. <em>The Doctor’s wife?! </em>Hypothetical previous lives flash through her imagination. <em>She’s married. What does that make me? A homewrecker? A side chick? Is she gonna hit me? </em>She can vaguely make out the amused grin plastered on this woman’s face through the blaring noise of her own thoughts while she’s frozen there, mouth agape, and Yaz suddenly feels very insignificant.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yaz! There you are! Just had the best conversation with Prince Ajayar. I say prince—More of a demigod. What’s wrong? Y'didn’t eat the appetisers did'ja?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sweetie.”  </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor freezes much like Yaz had just moments ago. Her expression drops to one of alarm and she slowly turns her head to look at the woman before them.  </p><p> </p><p>“River…” She whispers, face as white as a sheet. <em> Who </em>is <em>this woman? </em> She’s never seen the Doctor look like that before. Yaz looks between the women; one enamoured and gleeful, the other panic-stricken.  </p><p> </p><p>“Miss me?” It’s dripped in unrelenting sexual energy and Yaz feels something new bubbling below the surface, something ugly and unfamiliar; jealousy.  </p><p> </p><p>“When are you here?” The Doctor asks and Yaz thinks she might have misspoken. “<em>How </em>are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Back to being ahead of you, I’m afraid, my love.” She takes a last sip of champagne and delicately places her glass on a passing tray as if she’s mastered gravity as well as time. “Shall we?” She reaches into her cleavage—<em> I don’t have cleavage like that </em>—and pulls out a little notebook, worn at the edges and bound with leather.  </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be. I said goodbye to you on D—…” She looks into River’s eyes as if calculating something.  </p><p> </p><p>“And a beautiful night it was, my love.” She pulls out a pen and write’s a few words before snapping the notebook shut again. Her smile falters slightly when she sees the pain swimming in the Doctor’s eyes and she reaches out to cup her cheek. “I’m sorry, my dear. But we aren’t done yet. Far from it.” The flirty lilt is returned on the final few words and then she’s stepping back and looking at Yaz.  </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t make sense.” The Doctor’s eyebrows furrow.  </p><p> </p><p>“When have we ever made sense, sweetie? You of all people know the records can’t be trusted.” She’s talking to the Doctor but her eyes are on Yaz, primal and electric, and Yaz can’t tell if she’s angry or not.  </p><p> </p><p>“Can someone catch me up please?” Yaz asks, looking between them both.  </p><p> </p><p>‘Yaz, meet River. My wife.” She says it like she can’t quite believe it herself, eyes not leaving the woman surely for fear she will have vanished on a return glance. “Two time-travellers, travelling separately. We never meet in the right order.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds complicated.”  </p><p> </p><p>“It is. Why are you here, River?” There’s a slight hint of annoyance in the Doctor’s voice as if she can’t quite trust she’s really here, that this isn’t a setup, some awful plan to trick her or hurt her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” She pulls out a slip of paper from the notebook. “I was invited.”  </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor snatches the paper and reads it, face scrunching up in confusion. <em>“Huh?” </em>She scans the paper with her sonic, then gives a begrudging face of acceptance looking at the readings. “S'Legitimate.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is.” River scolds.  </p><p> </p><p>Yaz snatches the paper for herself to read when the Doctor starts to hand it over.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand…” She reads and rereads the note. <em>8pm, Venruestrea, Be at the after-party x. </em>“…This is <em>my </em>handwriting?”  </p><p> </p><p>“When you finally asked me out darling, I hardly expected it to be to meet your past self.” River gives an exasperated sigh but some glint in her eyes lets on she’s enjoying the bewildered expressions plastered on both their faces.  </p><p> </p><p>Yaz’ jaw hangs open. <em>I asked the Doctor’s wife out?! </em>She looks at the Doctor to find her equally as shocked.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hold on—“ The Doctor starts. “<em> Yaz </em> asked you out—Asked you here?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be jealous, sweetie. It simply doesn’t suit you.” Yaz can’t help but feel a little chuffed at that as the Doctor’s jaw flaps in protest but no words come out, finally giving a nervous laugh.  </p><p> </p><p>“But— And— Sorry, when was… When is this? Exactly?” She looks accusingly between the two of them and Yaz feels a little defensive. As if she could cheat with a woman she’s never met. </p><p> </p><p>“Spoilers.” River flashes her a devilish smile.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that?” Yaz asks causing River to roll her eyes. The irritated look on her face makes Yaz blush. <em>Pretty obvious question that, Yaz.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Quite honestly, I thought you’d finally conceded to my pursuance. I am rather good and you’ve played terribly hard to get.” She pouts and then her eyes narrow slightly like she’s trying to figure out what games Yaz might be playing. “But I suppose you must've duped me and need me here for some other reason. Tell me, seen anything suspicious recently?”  </p><p> </p><p>Yaz is split between being jealous of River and being embarrassed that the Doctor might think she is or will be, having an affair with her <em> wife </em>. It’s all so much information in one go the only thing that frees her from the ringing of her mind is an almighty shatter as the tower of champagne glasses are sent tumbling to the ground.  </p><p> </p><p>The room erupts into screams as a great roaring fills the space. Yaz only has a second to spot the look of adrenaline-fueled pleasure on River’s face and a quick raise of her eyebrows that says, <em>here we go </em>before all three of them leap to action.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaz flicks the last remaining chips around the bottom of her cone. She’s stuffed. And exhausted. Her bones ache with the days running and jumping and <em>sliding,</em> at one point, over a table and through a puddle of champagne no less. She can feel River Song’s eye boring into her across the diner table, smugly eating her chips. How one smugly eats chips Yaz couldn’t tell you, but River does. </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent right cross, darling.” She teases and Yaz stares up at her, still not quite comfortable with the nickname. Even after a long night of fighting off a swarm incorrectly programmed cyborg waitstaff—only one Zortova was injury but, frankly, Yaz thinks he deserved the sprained ankle—she’s not quite accustomed to River’s lingering gazes or obvious innuendos.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Still, she can’t quite help being slightly giddy with the compliment and tries to hide her smile. <em>What does she know about me?</em> There’s something about the woman that’s infections. Unbridled warmth and flirtation seep from her at every second and despite how much she wishes she could hate her for catching the Doctor’s eye, she simply can’t. “How well do we know each other? In the future, I mean.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d say rather well.” She says with a sultry smile. </p><p> </p><p>“What about the Doctor?” Yaz asks and then blushes when she realises how that question could be interpreted. </p><p> </p><p>“Still hanging off your every word, I’m afraid.” She smiles a wide smile at that and laughs. “She always has liked the strong pretty ones.” Yaz' heart beats in her chest and she laughs too at the knowledge she exists out there in the future, still happy with the Doctor… and River, apparently. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sweetie.” River looks up as the Doctor approaches holding three recyclable cups of coke. She plops them down on the table and then looks between the two of them and Yaz realises she’s deciding who to sit next to. She averts her eyes, not wanting to witness the toss-up. <em>Wife or… lover?</em> Even with the knowledge of their apparent future, Yaz can’t help feeling inferior. </p><p> </p><p>She tries her best to hide the sigh of relief when she feels the Doctor slide into the booth next to her. She can tell River sensed it when she spots her smirking around her straw.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m quite used to your elaborate displays of affection. She always has been handsy.” She winks and Yaz isn’t quite sure what to say to that. <em>PDA?</em> Ryan and Graham don’t even know they’re sleeping together yet. They’re hardly <em>affectionate</em> with each other in private, being publicly affectionate feels lightyears away. </p><p> </p><p>Her comment about the Doctor being handsy has her cheeks going a little red when Yaz looks at her. <em>“River,”</em> She murmurs a little indignant scold and then looks sheepishly at Yaz. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, she’s not wrong,” Yaz says with a cocked eyebrow and it sends another wave of red over the Doctor’s face. <em>I know that look,</em> Yaz thinks. </p><p> </p><p>“I—…I—” The Doctor starts.</p><p> </p><p>“I rarely am.” River replies with such confidence Yaz can only grin with awe. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take her side!” The Doctor gives Yaz an exasperated look. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please do, darling. We make a wonderful team.” She sits back laughing and a thought, no, an image pops into Yaz’ head that she just can’t shake.</p><p> </p><p>It’s of the Doctor, naked and bound to the headboard, with River and Yaz at her feet. <em>Stop it, you perv. </em>She laughs politely at the flirtatious and takes a sip of her drink but the air in the booth has changed as if they were all having the same thought at once. The silence sits between them, heavy and warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” River starts abruptly and it’s in that tone that signifies endings. “A pleasure to meet you both.” It’s littered with irony. </p><p> </p><p>They stand from their booth and make their way into the night air. It’s snowing but not too cold and flakes of white ice land in blonde curls. <em>Why am I sad she’s leaving? </em></p><p> </p><p>River turns and cups the Doctor’s cheek again and Yaz feels compelled to look away and give them the privacy a goodbye between spouses deserves. “You really are beautiful in this body, my love.” She hears River whisper as she looks at her toes crammed into those ridiculous heels. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss you.” She hears the Doctor whisper back. She’s never heard the Doctor say something like that before. Not in that tone, at least. She can’t stop her eyes from flicking up and seeing the honesty and pain leaking from her face as she looks into River’s eyes. It breaks her heart. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” She hears the smile in River’s voice and then she’s watching them kiss in the night. That’s a very strange feeling, watching your… Doctor kiss another woman right in front of you. River’s hands are gripping the Doctor’s suspenders and the Doctor’s hands are on her hips. <em>She kisses me like that,</em> Yaz thinks. And then she thinks that’s good. </p><p> </p><p>When they pull back the Doctor is blushing and smiling and her lips are red and it’s Yaz’ favourite look on her. Then River turns to Yaz and says, “I’ll see you soon, darling.” With a wink and turns to walk away into the night. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait—“ Yaz calls after her. <em>Why am I calling after her? </em>“Can’t y'stay? For a bit, at least.” It sounds pitiful as soon as it’s out her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>They both glance at the Doctor but she stays mute, rocking on her heels, clearly not trying to sway the situation in anyone’s favour. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not.” River gives a light chuckle. “Full of surprises tonight, PC Khan.” She says as leans in a little on her way past, wandering towards the TARDIS. The use of her correct title sends a thrill down Yaz’ spine. <em>Wait—Does that mean…? </em></p><p> </p><p>Walking straight up to the console, River does a double crank on the foot pedal to the custard cream dispenser and the TARDIS shoots out a jammie dodger. “So,” She says, taking a bite. “Where to?” </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor looks just as baffled as Yaz feels as she watches her wife chew down smugly. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know it did that.” Yaz whispers and the Doctor snaps her mouth shut with a frown, clearly a bit embarrassed she didn’t either. </p><p> </p><p>With a shake of her head, she skips up to the console, “Netrion? Thidapus? Ohh—I think Tularas is lovely this time of year.” Starting her usual dance around the controls.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere warm.” River announces but her eyes are set firmly on Yaz as she leans against the console. “Want a bite?” She asks when Yaz gets closer, voice low and full of seduction.</p><p> </p><p>Yaz swallows dryly. She doesn’t even know what’s holding her back any more; clearly River is into her and the Doctor hasn’t protested thus far with her obvious flirting. So she nods slowly and watches as River’s eyebrows raise a little with surprise. “Yeah. I do.” It comes out a lot breathier than she intended and she feels the Doctor come to a halt beside them, watching intently.</p><p> </p><p>There are a few beats where the three of them are suspended in time and it feels like the whole universe sprang from that moment; all of space and time leading to this. Then, before she really thinks it through, Yaz is pushing her mouth against River’s in a searing kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Straight away she feels eager hands roaming her body—half eaten jammie dodger discarded on the floor—starting at her chest and sliding down to her hips. Her tongue is just as confident as she is and it dips into Yaz’ mouth and licks across her tongue. She pulls back when she feels a moan slip from her lips at the feeling of River’s hands grabbing her ass. She pants into her mouth for a second, already feeling a bit embarrassed at her brazenness, and then she hears a noise to her left. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor is flushed red and her eyes a wide as she stands no less than two feet away with her jaw slack. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Yaz commands, holding out a hand to the Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>She does so immediately, letting go of whatever lever she’s holding and letting it snap back with a clunk. Yaz can see her hearts beating and puts her hand on the Doctor’s sternum to feel the familiar rhythm echo around her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Yaz asks, looking back at River, suddenly unsure. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… What do we usually do?” She asks, both of them looking to River for instruction. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’ve never done <em>this</em> before.” She smirks. </p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Yaz steps back. “What do you mean? I thought—You <em>implied</em>—…” Yaz feels a hot wave of panic wash through her and she can feel her guts churning with embarrassment. <em>Oh my god, what have I done? Who accidentally proposes a threesome?! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I quite truthfully told you, you were playing hard to get.” </p><p> </p><p>Yaz squeezes her eyes shut tight, willing the TARDIS to dematerialise and leave her behind. “But—So, you know us? But we never…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Had sex? Not yet.” River smirks. She looks over and the Doctor and cups her cheek and Yaz is suddenly hit with guilt for turning this into something it isn't, all while the Doctor is still processing. She looks at the Doctor too and she seems vulnerable, love spilling from her skin, desire circling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to.” She whispers, looking back at them both. “…If that’s okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweetie, that is more than okay.” River says, pulling her in by a suspender and kissing her again, more passionately this time, and Yaz watches her tongue slip into the Doctor’s mouth. There’s something about watching the Doctor be kissed that lights a fire in Yaz’ belly. She’s used to kissing her but she never realised how beautiful she looks taking River’s tongue in her mouth so well and sighing quietly at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Bedroom.” It’s more like Yaz hears herself say it than decides to and they both break away to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You always did like the bratty ones.” River talks to the Doctor as if Yaz isn’t there and it makes her frown. Frankly, she feels put out. After all the work she and the Doctor have done figuring out what she likes in this new body, who is River Song to swim in like she knows it all? <em>And who is she calling bratty?! No. This won’t do. </em></p><p> </p><p>She circles slowly behind the Doctor like a vulture, keeping eye contact with River, and pushes the Doctor’s suspenders off her shoulders in one quick movement.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor doesn’t make a move but her breathing is already becoming more laboured, a smile already playing at her lips, like she can feel Yaz taking the power from her and it makes her wet just thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>She untucks the Doctor’s t-shirts and pushes her hands beneath the fabric, sliding them up to the swells of her breasts and seeking out the hardened nubs of her nipples under her bra.</p><p> </p><p>River looks on with gleeful surprise at the sight of the Doctor being felt up, watching her twitch as Yaz pinches her tits and kisses her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna be good while I show River how to fuck you, Doctor?” She says, resting her chin on the Doctor’s shoulder. She can feel the Doctor shudder beneath her at the words and River’s eyes go dark as she watches her wife blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” She breathes. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Bedroom.” She says again, this time getting the obedience she desires as the Doctor walks off, suspenders swaying at her thighs, too embarrassed to look River in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Now how in the hell did you teach her to do that?” River looks back at Yaz, bewildered, and she feels a surge of accomplishment being praised by the older woman. <em>This is gonna be so much fun</em>, Yaz thinks as all her plans start taking shape. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im absolutely living for all of your amazing comments on this work!! thank you all so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor is sat on the foot of the bed by the time River and Yaz follow her in. A familiar sight for Yaz, what’s unfamiliar is the third presence. She glances to River, a little nervous, but the blonde simply gestures to them both as if she were a pianist waiting for her student to demonstrate her skill. Yaz has every intention of playing the Doctor perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>She walks up to the Doctor, brushes her hair back and holds her face. Her expression is brimming with emotions; anticipation; anxiety; arousal; love; relief. “You okay?” Yaz asks quickly before she begins. The Doctor gives a nod and Yaz plants a quick kiss on her mouth. She steps back, nerves running wild as she begins her performance. “Don’t be rude, Doctor. Show River she’s welcome.” </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor swallows and then begins to pull the fabric off her body, bra coming with it. She’s red-faced by the time it hits the floor and River marvels at the command Yaz has over her. Her pert little nipples out on display for River’s hungry eyes. Yaz thinks she might’ve heard River gasp at the sight of them and that sends a chill down her spine like she’s pleased her. </p><p> </p><p>“And the rest.” Yaz nods to her trousers and the Doctor stands to undo them and push them down her legs. When she’s naked—all milky skin and blonde curls and rich freckles—Yaz turns to River and asks, “What do you think?” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s beautiful.” It’s not condescending. Her face is cracked with adoration as she takes in the sight and the Doctor sighs, with relief or desire Yaz isn’t sure. </p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Yaz takes the Doctor by the wrist and looks into her eyes and there's a silent conversation when they see each other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tell me if you wanna stop. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I trust you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaz places a slow and gentle kiss on the Doctor’s lips before guiding her back to the bed. She kicks off her heels and hikes her dress up so she can settle herself on her knees at the pillows, getting the Doctor to lay between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>River soon joins them on the mattress, kneeling at the Doctor’s bony feet. She moves like a wild animal, slow and predatory. Her shoulders rising, mouth smirking like a lioness.</p><p> </p><p>The upside-down kiss Yaz gives the Doctor is a little awkward but she still manages to bite at her bottom lip and swallow the first moan that leaves the Doctor’s mouth. She lets her fingers wander down the Doctor’s front, touches so light she pushes her chest up to chase them.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor moans again when Yaz pinches both nipples simultaneously. “Her nipples are pretty sensitive,” Yaz tells River and is elated to see the embarrassment wash over the Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see.” River replies, which only seeks to double it. She’s writhing under Yaz’ touch and her thighs press together at an attempt at some friction. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed, Doctor. Spread your legs so River can see you.” She gives a little embarrassed sigh but obliges, opening her knees to expose her cunt to River. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful, my love.” River observes breathless, eyes fixed to the Doctor’s core. </p><p> </p><p>“Push her knees apart. Spread her more.” Yaz suggests and River smirks a little like she’s about to witness a magic trick. She takes Yaz’ suggestion and pushes the Doctor’s knees up, almost to her ears, and Yaz knows even without looking that her cunt in fluttering under River’s gaze. “She likes to show herself off.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what a thing to show.” River muses.</p><p> </p><p><em>“…Yaz,”</em> The Doctor hums impatiently but they both ignore her. The fact it’s Yaz’ name on her lips makes her stomach flip.</p><p> </p><p>“Stroke her thighs,” Yaz suggests and River does just that, running her fingers up and down avoiding where she needs her most. "She gets really wet if you tease her—“</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor’s hips grind and she grits her teeth which makes the older woman smile. She slides her hands down to spread the Doctor’s vulva and then, with her index and thumb, pinches gently at her clit, moving it a few times. “Oh, sweetie…” She sighs. The act makes Yaz’ heart stop as she watches River’s confident fingers and the hot pink flesh underneath, heat spreading between her legs.</p><p> </p><p><em>“..Ahh!”</em> Her pelvis shoots forward in an attempt to buck up into River’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop squirming, Doctor. This isn’t about you, I’m just showin’ River.” Yaz scolds but even she can hear the heaviness to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor lets out a frustrated mewl at the words and River laughs. “Oh, darling… You have trained her well.” </p><p> </p><p>Yaz grins at the compliment and then looks down at the Doctor’s wide hazel eyes. They’re glossy and pleading and Yaz loves her like this, entirely shed of her awkward goofy persona, laid bare to be vulnerable and honest. “Do you want River to make you come, Doctor?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea,” She breaths and she sounds small. She looks down her body and into River’s eyes, “…Please,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm please what, sweetie?” She smiles like she’s the best thing she’s ever seen. <em>I wonder if I look at her like that.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Please make me come,”</p><p> </p><p>“And how would you like me to do that?” River asks, her fingers probing through her with no particular rhythm, spreading her around. She slips an experimental finger inside her as if she were simply curious and watches it disappear before taking it out again.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… your mouth… please?” The Doctor asks, body wracked with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely…” </p><p> </p><p>Yaz feels her pussy clench at the sight of River dipping down to lick the Doctor’s cunt. She’s an expert with her tongue, that much Yaz can tell, as she shuffles back to lay between her thighs. Her hands push on the backs for the Doctor’s legs as she works and it’s not long before the Doctor is moaning beneath her. Her hips buck in rhythm with River’s mouth and her chest heaves with pleasure, still shifting around to try and press her nipples into Yaz’ touch. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor’s hands try to grab out at something to hold on to—the sheets, Yaz’ knee—until finally resting when Yaz reaches out to hold her hand. It’s sweet in a way Yaz never anticipated for a threesome. Their fingers interlink and she realises it’s the first time they’ve ever held hands. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Hmmm, Yaz…”</em> She’s not sure if the Doctor is saying her name out of habit or because she needs her. Yaz isn’t even the one eating her out but it’s still her name that slips from the Doctor’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shhh…</em> Good girl, Doctor.” Yaz coos and uses her other hand to stroke the Doctor’s hair, blonde strands smooth as silk under her fingertips. The grip on their interlinked fingers tightens and releases with every wave of pleasure River sends rippling through her body. “Come when you’re ready. I have you.” </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor’s head rolls back into Yaz chest when she comes undone. It a magical sight watching the Doctor orgasm in her arms, the only one naked with River Song between her thighs. She shudders and moans and when she finally opens her eyes she looks disorientated like perhaps she’s just woken from a heartbreaking dream. “I’m here, Doctor. We’re here.” Yaz kisses her lovingly and the lifts her head forward to show her River. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sweetie.” River smirks and crawls up the Doctor’s body to kiss her. She lets out a whine when she tastes herself on River’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” She smiles relaxing on Yaz’ chest and her hands come to rest in River’s golden locks. <em>I bet she’s missed that hair.</em> Yaz thinks that that should probably hurt her and it does but not because she’s jealous. It hurts her because it hurts the Doctor. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna touch River, Doctor?” She whispers into the Doctor’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” She says, stroking her hair. “Yes, I do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well get to it honey, we don’t have all day.” River sits up on her knees, hitching up her dress and the Doctor mirrors her position. Her hand plunges under black silk underwear and her lips find rivers collarbone and Yaz can’t see a damn thing. <em>That won’t do.</em> She takes a moment to slip out of her dress—<em>thank you, Old Yaz, for deciding to go commando</em>—before reaching around the Doctor to unzip River’s. It sits around her waist for a moment like a belt before Yaz pushes the Doctor’s hand away from her cunt so she can step out of it. Her body is just as Yaz would’ve expected; all honeyed skin and soft curves. As soon at it’s gone she’s laying back on the sheets and watching the Doctor remove her underwear. </p><p> </p><p>Yaz stops for a moment to watch the Doctor, her Doctor, eat River out. <em>Is that what we look like together?</em> She hears the Doctor mumble <em>“</em>I miss that taste.<em>”</em> Into River’s centre. <em>Fuck</em>. She loves so deeply, how could Yaz be anything but grateful? </p><p> </p><p>Her left-hand glides up the smooth skin of the Doctor’s back until it lands in soft hair. Her right pats the Doctor’s inner thigh, silently commanding her to spread her legs while she works on River. She looks quite ridiculous with her ass in the air and her face between River’s legs but the image is enticing nonetheless. The illicitness of it all has Yaz’ mouth watering and she leans down to press her lips to the Doctor’s tailbone and then kisses around to bite at her ass cheek. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor gasps when she pushes two fingers inside her without warning. She’s so tight and warm and wet it makes Yaz dizzy. It’s awkward in this position but she sets a rhythm and lets her other hand slip round to grab at her tits. Through the overwhelming sensations, Yaz hears the sound of River coming on the Doctor’s mouth, loud as anything, and then she’s pushing the Doctor upright so they’re all stood on their knees; Yaz still fucking the Doctor from behind. </p><p> </p><p>River finds the Doctor’s clit with the her fingertips and matches Yaz’ rhythm perfectly. The Doctor's head rolls back onto Yaz’ shoulder, their cheeks pressed together, as she’s overwhelmed by the feeling of them both fucking her. </p><p> </p><p>“Look into River’s eyes, Doctor.” </p><p> </p><p>Yaz watches River’s expression as she witnesses the Doctor coming again; eyes so dark they look blinded by the sight of her. And then there’s a hint of pain when the fog clears and they really see each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, my love.” She kisses her like Yaz has never seen anyone kiss before, so slowly it’s barely perceivable from the outside looking in. Yaz slips her fingers out, extracting a moan, and holds on to her hips to steady her. “I’m sorry.” River whispers, eyebrows creasing. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to look at the Doctor. She wants to look at her face and see the tears she thinks must be there. <em>What else could cause River to look like that?</em> But they’re not tears for her. In fact, this isn’t about her at all. This about a marriage; a goodbye that should never have happened; a goodbye that will eventually happen, unappreciated until it’s too late, as all final goodbyes should be. It’s about River Song and the Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>So Yaz doesn’t look. She nuzzles her nose into the back of the Doctor’s hair and kisses her head and holds her tightly around her waist while she welcomes her wife home. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the Doctor turns around in Yaz’ arms to face her. There’s a trace of something imperceptible in her expression that Yaz decides she doesn’t want to place. So she kisses her instead, letting the Doctor’s tongue roam around her mouth. She lets her push her fingers inside her too as all three of them lay back on the bed. Something’s shifted in the room and her movements are slow and gentle, sliding into Yaz with so much love. </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor comes once more as River rubs circles into her clit and kisses her neck. Yaz comes quickly and quietly next to her, cunt clenching around the Doctors fingers while she strokes her own clit. After a moment of heavy panting, she removes the fingers from inside her, kisses them clean, for efficiency more than eroticism, and then tucks their linked hands under the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you—“</p><p> </p><p>Yaz nods and tucks blonde hair behind the Doctor’s ear. She looks fucked out and fragile. “Go to sleep, Doctor.” </p><p> </p><p>River pulls a cover over their naked bodies, spooning the Doctor, and Yaz snuggles in close against her chest. She focuses hard on expelling as much love out and into the Doctor as possible. </p><p> </p><p>When they wake a few hours later, clammy and tangled up in each other under the warm sheets, River Song has left. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Then</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>River finds the console room empty when she swings open the TARDIS doors. <em>Where are they?</em> Her hair is still messy from the Doctor’s hands, lips still kiss swollen, clothes still awry from dressing quietly in the dark over slumbering bodies. She marches confidently through the TARDIS corridors before coming to a halt at one of the doors set ajar, warm light spilling out into the corridor. </p><p> </p><p>In the centre of the library, the Doctor lays with her head on Yaz’ chest while they both read quietly. Yaz’ hand is tucked up under the Doctor’s shirt and she lazily scratches at her stomach. The Doctor looks relatively similar to the woman River just left, dressed her usual blue degrees rather than those culottes, but Yaz is aged liked the blood of Jupiter. There’re laugh lines around her eyes and her face is thinner, it makes her mouth look bigger and her eyes impossibly wider. She looks just about River’s age now, early fifties maybe, and River thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. All that naivety gone. She’s never looked more… Yaz.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” River draws her attention with a devilish smile. “I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t.” Yaz grins from ear to ear. "Have a nice night?" Her voice is deeper now, more gravelly with age but her accent is still just as prominent.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know I did.” She smiles, chucking her heels on the floor. “All this time?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not like it’s a fresh memory for me before you go accusing me of anythin.” Yaz smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Is for me, though. I never forget.” The Doctor quips causing Yaz to chuckle.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why? All these weeks I’ve spent fruitlessly seducing you.” She pushes the Doctor’s legs up the sofa so she can collapse back, still in her party dress. </p><p> </p><p>Yaz pauses for a moment, figuring out what she wants to say. “It had to be like that. Your first time with her in this body, and with me. It had to be our first time, too. I know you two’ve never had equal footing, always one being ahead of the other but, I didn’t want that for us. Didn’t want that for you, not after Darillium.” She pushes her fingers into the Doctor’s hair and scratches her scalp and the Doctor looks up at her like she’s the loveliest person in the universe. <em>She might just be,</em> River thinks. “Not that we’re even now. I know you can’t resist popping back and seeing us again. But for then, we were the same.” She smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling… You were wonderful, even back then.” River pushes a lock of hair behind Yaz’ ear, a few strands spun with silver and then she laughs. “You were so <em>brazen</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“Like you then?” She jibes back. </p><p> </p><p>“And you,” She looks into the Doctor’s eyes, so much stronger now, full of stability and zeal. All that pain and fragility and helplessness she had felt completely vanished after years of being loved by Yasmin Khan. “I’m proud of you, my love.” </p><p> </p><p>The Doctor smiles sweetly and Yaz’ fingers tighten in her hair as if so say, <em>me too. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well now we’re all on the same page,” The Doctor licks her bottom lip and looks back up at Yaz. “I seem to remember all eyes were on me back then. Doesn’t seem fair.” She grins, turning to pull Yaz’ lip between her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Not fair at all.” River agrees, marvelling at the Doctor’s confidence. <em>Oh Time, how I curse you.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys enjoyed this work, i may or may not be back to update further adventures with river and future!thasmin. or maybe she should pop in again to current!thasmin in this series? god time travel hurts my brain. please let me know what you'd prefer!! thanks for being so amazing as always and thanks glitteribbur for the idea!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!! got inspired and thought i'd try something new. never written f/f/f before so please give feed back. this will be 3 or 4 chapters long. won't say too much because spoilers but please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>